Attempts have actively been made in recent years for therapy of hematopoietic cell disease by hematopoietic stem cell transplantation. The hematopoietic stem cell transplantation requires treatment for eliminating a patient's hematopoietic stem cells. Examples of the treatment for eliminating hematopoietic stem cells include radiation exposure and chemotherapy to the patient; however, these treatments have strong side effects and result in great burden for the patient. This is prominent particularly when the patient undergoing hematopoietic cell transplantation is an old person or a child. However, no useful method for eliminating hematopoietic stem cells is known other than radiation exposure and chemotherapy.
In mice fed on a protein-free diet, severe agranulocytosis and anemia are known to occur (Non Patent Literature 1). These abnormalities of blood cells were recovered using 18% casein and folic acid (Non Patent Literature 1).